womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Camper
Jennifer Camper is an American comics artist, graphic artist and editor residing in Brooklyn, New York. Life and Career Camper, who is openly lesbian,Comic Strips and Cartoons, glbtq.com, 2007-11-05 has been producing comics since the 1980s, especially on the subject of being a Lebanese-American gay woman. Her work has appeared in many publications including The Village Voice, San Francisco Bay Times, Ms. Magazine, Curve, On Our Backs, Washington Blade, The Advocate, Out Magazine, and Girlfriends, among many, many others. Her work has also appeared in comic anthologies such as Boy Trouble, edited by Robert Kirby; Gay Comix; and The Great Women Cartoonists and A Century of Women Cartoonists, both edited by Trina Robbins; to give just a small example. She has released two books of her comic art: Rude Girls and Dangerous Women, published by Laugh Lines Press in 1994 and SubGURLZ, published by Cleis Press in 1999. Camper is also the editor of the important anthology of queer comics entitled Juicy Mother. It is the first anthology of queer comics to have appeared since the release of Gay Comix, edited by Howard Cruse, which was first released in 1980 and appeared throughout the 1990s. Two volumes of Juicy Mother have been released so far. The first, entitled Juicy Mother: Celebration, was published by Soft Skull Press in 2005. This anthology featured the work of the artists and writers Alison Bechdel, the aforementioned Howard Cruse, Diane DiMassa, Michael Fahy, Leanne Franson, Joan Hilty, G.B. Jones, Rupert Kinnard, Robert Kirby, Serena Pillai, Karen Platt, Ariel Schrag, Robert Triptow, Ivan Valez Jr., Stephen Winter and Camper herself. The anthology was a finalist for the 18th Annual Lambda Literary Awards in the 'Humor' category.2006 Lambda Literary Awards Recipients and Finalists, Lambda Literary Foundation The second volume appeared in 2007, published by Manic D Press and subtitled How They Met. This edition was substantially larger than the first and included even more artists and writers. Many of the contributors from the first issue were on hand again, such as Alison Bechdel, Howard Cruse, Diane DiMassa, Michael Fahy, Leanne Franson, Joan Hilty, G.B. Jones, Robert Kirby, Ariel Schrag, Robert Triptow, Ivan Valez Jr., Stephen Winter and Camper. They were joined by Lawrence Ferber, Fly, Chitra Ganesh, David Kelly, Carrie McNinch, Sara Rojo Perez, Lawrence Schimel, and Scott Treleaven, among others. Juicy Mother 2 was one of the finalists for a 20th Annual Lambda Literary Award in the 'Anthology' category.Current Finalists for the 20th Annual Lambda Literary Awards, Lambda Literary Foundation Publications Books * Rude Girls and Dangerous Women, Laugh Lines Press, 1994 * SubGURLZ, Cleis Press, 1999 Anthologies * Juicy Mother: Celebration, edited by Jennifer Camper, Soft Skull Press, 2005 * Juicy Mother: How They Met, edited by Jennifer Camper, Manic D Press, 2007 Contributions * "A Day In The Life...Reference Librarian", Cathy and Jennifer Camper, Revolting Librarians Redux: Radical Librarians Speak Out, edited by Katia Roberts and Jessamyn West, McFarland and Company, Inc., 2003 * Boy Trouble, edited by Robert Kirby and David Kelly, Boy Trouble Books, 2004 * Dead High Yearbook, edited by Ivan Valez Jr., Dutton Books, (a division of Penguin Group (USA) 2007 * The Book of Boy Trouble 2: Born to Trouble, edited by Robert Kirby and David Kelly, Green Candy Press, 2008 References External links *Official website *"Drawing Diversity": A Discussion with Jennifer Camper *Interview with Jennifer Camper on "Bookslut" (scroll down) *[http://gaycomicslist.free.fr/pages/reviews.php?review=juicy2 Review of Juicy Mother 2 from "The Gay Comics List"] *[http://www.ourchart.com/content/book-review-juicy-mother-2-how-they-met Review of Juicy Mother 2 from "Our Chart"] *[http://gaydarnation.com/UserPortal/Article/Detail.aspx?ID=20430&sid=58 Review of Juicy Mother from "Gaydar Nation"] Category:LGBT creators Category:Artists Category:Editors Category:Modern Age Category:American creators Category:Creators of Western Asian descent